disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary part 9
Hi guys! I know a lot of you were shocked at part 8, but the suspense won't last long! Please enjoy! -Ally (Continuing from Kim's diary, Thursday) He was standing in the middle of my living room. There was a table with a tablecloth and candles next to him. I smelled some really good food. I floated my way over to the table, but I snapped back into reality. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! And, why do you have a table in the middle of my living room? Oh, wait till my mom gets her hands on YOU!! She LIKED the way she put everything!! I cried. Jack stepped back, with his hands in front of his head, like he was scared I was going to hit him. "Please! Calm down! I wanted to do this to explain EVERYTHING!" I was very grumpy. Why should I talk with him? A backstabbing lying jerk? Still, the suspense was killing me. So, I sat down in a chair and crossed my arms and sighed. Jack looked happy, and sat down across me. "Okay. The reason I was kissing Cher, was....I am dating her. WAIT! DON'T TALK YET! PLEASE KIM!!" He cried. I opened my mouth to dis-obey him, but I closed it. I just rolled my eyes and sighed again, even though I felt like EXPLODING INTO A THOUSAND BITS inside. "We were dating for already 7 months, but when I saw you, I just had to have you! And, Cher too. You both were amazing girls, but I just couldn't pick. I freaked out when you found out I was dating Cher, so I quickly made up a story as it went along. I am really sorry Kim." He looked ashamed. I opened my zipped mouth and said, "It's fine, Jack. I hope you learned your lesson!" He looked happy for some reason. "Great! So, shall we go on a date at Pizza Place tomorrow? They have the best pizza's there!" I looked at him. "What do you mean, go on a date? Jack, I just want us to stay friends.I don't want a boyfriend who's backstabbing me." I stood up, and walked to the door. I unlocked it, and opened it. The cool air cam in, and I shivered. I pointed a finger at the door. "Jack, for the last and only time, get out of my house." He didn't even bother to put up a fight. He just stood up and left. I felt really sick inside, so I went into the bathroom and I went into the bathtub. It felt nice to be in the hot water, just relaxing. After that, I called up the girls and told them everything. They were super pumped that I stood up for myself. I'm happy in a sad way now. Kim. Friday So, we went back to school today, and my parents came back from their trip. (I didn't tell you this because I felt I didn't need to, but I guess have to now. They went on a buisness trip to Canada for 4 days. To tell you the truth, I'm glad they're back. ) I was walking down the hallway and I went up to my locker, and Grace, Mika, Sasha and Claire were waiting for me there. It's our usuall hangout. I talked to them about things that didn't matter, like the news and fashion. But, the whole time I was watching Jack and Cher flirting with eachother. "Kim? KIM?! What were you staring at? I have been asking you a question for a whole minute and you didn't reply! Hello? HELLO?!!" I snapped back to reality. Mika was standing there, snapping her fingers. I replied casually "Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about that math test this afternoon." And we went into a totally different conversation. Then, something occured to me. I still might like Jack. Your confused Kim. That was it for part 8! I hoped you enjoyed! Bye! :) Category:Blog posts